


Place Beyond

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Choking, Edging, F/M, Face Slapping, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snakes, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Vore, everyone dies, what refractory period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Noctis stubbornly didn't listen to the recommendation that you should be lvl 99 for this fight. Melusine gladly makes him regret it. (Kinkmeme fill).





	Place Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6067473#cmt6067473).  
>    
> lol let's pretend that any kind of sex while those bigass snakes are whipping and spinning around makes sense, or that the size difference wouldn't be awkward af /handwaves everything for a little porn

 

 

 

The second time Melusine had Noctis on her knee, she didn't shove him away right after slapping him. Noctis took the moment to clear his head. It was humiliating, being slapped like a child by the daemon he was trying to defeat. As he was trying to peel her vice-like fingers from around his throat, snakes suddenly wound around his arms, and managed to pin them behind his back.  
  
Noctis called a dagger to his hand, but as soon as he tried to cut the snakes to free himself, he felt a sharp pain sink into his wrist. A snake had bitten him. He yelled with rage, struggling even harder to free his arms, and his pulse raced with adrenaline, but it was no use. He was already starting to feel his strength draining. He wondered just how toxic the venom was, how long he had until an antidote would be useless.  
  
He concentrated all his effort into staying conscious and summoning an antidote from his arsenal. He opened the bottle against his wrist, and sighed in relief as the healing magic instantly neutralized the poison in his system. It had been an almost pointless move however, because he was still trapped, and his friends were below on the ground, their hands full with fighting off Melusine's serpents.  
  
"Noct!" Ignis was calling out to him, but the flailing and attacking serpents were keeping his friends from getting close to Noctis.  
  
Noctis's next problem was that Melusine pulled him closer onto her lap, and he got a lung-full of the purple-pink vapour cloud that hid most of her body. It was bitter-sweet, making him wrinkle his nose. The scent wasn't actually unpleasant though—almost alluring the more he breathed. It wasn't only her looks that had hunters letting their guard down and falling left and right.  
  
Noctis didn't know whether to feel exhilarated or sickened by the tingling, burning sensation rising in his stomach. He wanted to thrash, wanted to fight, but he couldn't even twitch a single muscle in protest. He was desperate to break free, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead to his chin.  
  
Noctis groaned internally. He probably should've listened to Ignis when he cautioned them about taking on this daemon hunt at their current level and depleted curative stocks. Noctis wasn't even sure what he'd been thinking.  
  
The truth was, he hadn't really been thinking—he'd wanted to escape from thinking about everything that was going wrong; the things weighing him down; people relying on him; what it meant to be the Chosen King.  
  
He wasn't a savior, he wasn't cut out for any of this. He could barely sleep at night, though everyone kept teasing him for napping so much. Noctis wanted to get out of his head, to not have to consider what his life was for a night. Hack and slash, running on adrenaline, muscle memory and instinct. Maybe if he wore himself out fighting he'd be able to sleep without dreaming. Make a few gil in the deal. It was meant to be simple.  
  
But this was turning out like one of his many vivid nightmares. He was trapped, struggling to breathe, pain running through his limbs, and something more unsettling. Excitement? Arousal?  
  
Noctis didn’t want to deal with this. He thrashed, and his hands strained and flexed in their bonds, but he was powerless to Melusine right now. Even trying to warp out of her grip hadn't worked. The snakes were keeping him thoroughly bound, helpless. He stared up at Melusine and snarled, desperate to fight his way out. He tried to call a store of status magic to his hand, but she curled her fingers in front of his face, whispering a spell. Noctis's connection to his arsenal was smothered by tainted daemon magic; Melusine's control was absolute.  
  
He would have felt cold without his magic, but with each panting breath he couldn't avoid drawing in more of that enticing scent that stoked a fire in his belly. His body was responding while his mind went hazy.  
  
"All I want is to see him…" she said softly, smiling down at Noctis.  
  
Something truly dark hid behind her eyes. Noctis could feel it. He shuddered at the mock tender touch on his cheek.  
  
Melusine smirked slightly. "But you will do for now," she said, lounging on the throne of serpents arrogantly.  
  
Snakes tore at Noctis's clothes, wound around his torso and legs.  
  
"Fuck you," Noctis shouted, still thrashing futilely.  
  
Somewhere nearby Prompto yelled out to him. "Noct, oh my god! Just hang  on buddy!"  
  
A roar of exertion from Gladio, and further shouts were nearly drowned out by the splashing of water and mud, and the night was again illuminated by the green light of the giant serpents's attacks.  
  
Noctis's clothes were turned into tatters while he worried for the lives of his friends. At the same time he was acutely aware of Melusine's hungry eyes on his body. She studied him, a smirk on her lips.  
  
"Quite handsome—almost like him… such eyes," Melusine murmured, smiling wistfully. "And still pure, untouched..."  
  
"Fuck off…" Noctis didn't want to know how a daemon could tell that he'd never slept with anyone, but it was humiliating anyhow.  
  
"What a beautiful body you have," Melusine purred.  
  
His skin was crawling at every touch, but he couldn't resist the effect of the aphrodisiac in his blood stream. He hated this, and having his magic blocked was frustrating, and kind of frightening. He had to find a way out. There had to be a way out.  
  
Dropping the gentle facade, Melusine again slapped his already burning cheeks, ground her thigh painfully between his legs. Noctis held back his emotions, refusing to show fear. However, she knew he was afraid. She knew he wasn't going to resist her for much longer.  
  
Undine slipped her hand down to Noctis's cock and stroked it, smiling as it started to get hard for her. Noctis begged his cock to stay down, but his thoughts failed as she gently started to move his foreskin back and forth over the head of his dick. How was he possibly getting aroused under these circumstances? He wanted to scream, but all that came out was a strangled gasp.  
  
"So obedient," she whispered, her voice low with amusement and malice.  
   
Noctis growled, glaring at her, but nothing he could do was going to stop her, and nothing was stopping his cock from getting interested. It was thickening, beads of pre-cum already crowning the head.  
  
As his brain got more fuzzy, Noctis started to melt into the feeling of her fingers stroking and pumping over him. He was still vaguely aware of his friends, that they could see him. He shouldn’t be turned on by this, but it was lighting up his body with arousal.  
  
"You'll be begging me," Melusine whispered into his ear.  
  
This time he didn't have it in him to deny her words. She stroked him until his cock was so hard it was throbbing. His breathing was turning ragged, his brows drawn together, shaky gasps becoming strangled groans.  
  
Noctis had never been touched this way by anyone else. Melusine was beautiful and he was undeniably aroused, but this was kind of terrifying. The magic was doing this to him, forcing him to feel overwhelming lust.  
  
Melusine withdrew her hand before Noctis could come, and he made the most pitiful, helpless noise. Melusine smiled at him, a hideous, gentle smile. After a few moments she began stroking him again. Just as he was at the aching moment right before orgasm, she took her hand away again, and Noctis moaned out loud without meaning to.  
  
"What a pretty little slut," Melusine cooed.  
  
She licked into his mouth, her long serpent-like tongue making his gag and moan. Noctis tried to turn his head away, but her hold on his throat was strong, and she continued to ravish his mouth hungrily.  
  
Fingernails dragged down his chest like fire, and she pinched at his nipples with sharp nails, chuckling at how Noctis squirmed and cried out. His limbs felt shaky and half-numb, while other parts were burning with sickening arousal.  
  
Noctis hissed when she grabbed his cock again, and finally jerked him roughly to orgasm. Noctis whimpered when he came, his eyelashes wet with tears.  
  
Melusine's chuckle was mocking and pleased. She licked at his tears, and ran clawed fingers over his skin, gathering up his release and smearing it over his panting lips, spread it over his tongue until he was gagging.  
  
As he mind cleared a little, Noctis heard gunshots ringing out. Prompto was calling his name. As though irritated by the disruption, Melusine released a barrage of ice magic into the area around them. Prompto yelped, and Gladio called out to Ignis. They were still fighting, not giving up.  
  
Noctis glared hatefully into Melusine's eyes. Reaching inside himself, he tried desperately to find the connection to his armiger for one single moment, but all he felt inside was unbearable desire.  
  
Noctis whipped his head to the side, panting. Melusine dipped her lips to his neck, and Noctis shuddered. Each touch felt good, even though he didn't want it to. Melusine was barely giving him a moment to collect himself. A groan of frustration escaped his lips.  
  
She kissed him deeply, hungrily, probing Noctis's mouth with her tongue again, and sucking at his lips. It made him hot in every inch of his body, feeling Melusine's body tense and undulate against him. She fondled him to hardness again, while Noctis let out little gasps and moans.  
  
It wasn’t long before she climbed onto him, her legs straddling his hips. Noctis felt her redistributing her weight as she lifted her hips, positioning herself so that the tip of his length pressed against her opening. His whole body jolted when Melusine rubbed against him, and he squirmed at the feeling of her sticky arousal.  
  
Suddenly, the tight heat of her pussy was wrapped around the head of his cock, causing his hips to jerk as his entire body shuddered. It was sickening that this would be his first time; that his friends were struggling to stay alive and also witnessing his shame. But it was so hard to keep himself from thrusting in.  
  
Noctis was biting his lip as she sank down to envelope him completely. Melusine meet his eyes with a piercing gaze. She watched him unblinkingly while he shuddered, and soft whimpers escaped his lips. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut tight in an attempt to block out the sight. He was frozen in place, unable to deal with his conflicting physical and emotional responses. He tried to pretend it wasn't happening. She firmly grasped his chin.  
  
"Open your eyes, darling."  
  
She gripped his face with both hands, and Noctis felt compelled to obey. He stared hazily into her inhuman glowing eyes while she started pumping her hips in a steady rhythm. His hiccuping gasps and moans steadily rose in volume. She leaned forward to swallow up his cries. She was also making breathy noises as she picked up the pace. She fucked Noctis hard, buried her hands in his hair and tugged. A ragged gasp tore from his throat at the conflict of pain and pleasure.  
  
It didn't take long before the intensity of the sensations overwhelmed Noctis. With a choked groan, he came. Closing her eyes and purring, Melusine rolled her hips while he rode out his climax. She dismounted him, and he saw his release drip down her thighs.  
  
Whatever status magics was pumping through his veins were far from wearing off. His body felt hotter, and he wanted to scream. For a moment he thought he heard someone call out to him from below. Were his friends still hanging on? Were they witnessing his humiliation? He wasn't sure if he still cared about an audience, or anything that was happening.The ground and bushes around them shock and crackled as Melusine's serpents lashed out around her.  
  
It was all rather hazy. Noctis couldn't distinguish the voices any more. Was there one or two? He'd tried to fight Melusine, he'd tried to fight his body, but it was no use. He'd thought he understood what it meant to crave something before, but nothing compared to this. He knew that the aphrodisiac was clouding his mind, but he was far beyond caring.  
  
"Please," Noctis moaned, throwing his head back. "More."  
  
He hardly recognised his own voice in the debauched moan that left his lips.  
  
"Yes…" she hissed.  
  
She pressed herself against him, allowing him to feel how sloppy and hot her entrance was. Noctis whimpered at how much he needed to be inside her again. Melusine rubbed her thumb over the tip of his swollen cock, before guiding him back into her pussy.  
  
Melusine's hands wrapped around his hips, and though she'd started out rough, she was much slower and gentler this time. Even the way she rolled her hips was more like stroking than pounding. She moaned and arched her back, her soft large tits trembling. Noctis leaned into them, mouthing over a hard nipple.  
  
"Good boy," Melusine hummed.  
  
She petted Noctis, stroking and pleasuring. Her hands and the snakes felt so good all over his skin, her tongue felt so teasing in his mouth, and everything about Melusine's touch was so sensual that Noctis found his body aching for more. His hips began rocking in time with hers, so that every stroke was longer and deeper. Her pussy felt amazing clenching hard around his cock, and Noctis was moaning and rocking his hips harder and faster against Melusine.  
  
Fangs sank into his neck, and pleasure burned through his nerves making him come again. Shortly after, Melusine tensed and let out her own cry, then relaxed on top of him.  
  
"What a shame… you are not him," she murmured.  
  
A faint buzzing filled Noctis's head, and a cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.  
  
The grip of her fingers around his throat returned, cold and steely, sharp nails pricking his skin. Noctis's arms were still bound, and he couldn't prevent her from squeezing on his airway. His eyes rolled, vision blurred by specks of colour and darkness and tears that trailed down his face. Noctis wheezed and thrashed, trying to get air and feeling terrified that the daemon would just keep going until he was dead.  
  
What was taking his friends so long? Were they still alive? He'd heard Prompto yelling not long ago, but right now he couldn't hear much over the throbbing in his head. There was the hissing of snakes, the lazy slosh of marsh water and mud, and the low chuckling of the daemon.  
  
A heavy snake-tail coiled around Noctis, all heavy muscle, unescapable. He watched the faint glimmer of scales and the glow in Melusine's eyes while his nostrils filled with blood. His vision was fading, his awareness narrowed to both burning pain and numbness.  
  
Noctis had been here before—night and blood and the coiling body of a serpent daemon. But this time there would be no one to save him, no swords of light shimmering through the night, the arms of his father...  
  
Noctis barely felt his ribs crack and cave, heard the popping distantly over the rushing in his ears. A thick bubble of blood and vomit rose up his throat, and gushed from his mouth. The daemon's tongue caressed over his face one last time. Then the hot damp breath of an unhinged serpent's mouth washed over him, gaping darkness and a stench of rot. He would join them soon in that stinking depth. His vision went black as he passed head-first into the serpent's gullet.

 

 

 

 


End file.
